A Guide to the Clans
by Snowfeather4876
Summary: You know that moment where you're writing about something in the warriors universe, and you just completely forget what herbs is used when? Or exactly how a ceremony goes? Or what terminology the Clans would use? Never fear, for I have put together this handy guide about the Clans for you, so you know where to come when you're at a loss!
1. Medicine Cat Herbs and Uses

**OK, hi everyone! This is basically a list of all the herbs ever mentioned in the Warriors books! A lot of people have difficulty remembering them all (we can't all be medicine cats) but, hopefully, this guide will be useful and help you in your stories.**

**And, so you can't report me, I am adding a story around it!**

Finchpaw was sitting in the medicine cat den, struggling to remember all the herbs and their uses. He had only been an apprentice for a moon, yet Amberleaf, his mentor, sometimes acted as though he should know them all already. _What is coltsfoot used for? And what about juniper berries? _ He didn't think that he could remember a thing!

Are you done sorting those herbs yet?" called his mentor's voice from outside. Finchpaw didn't answer. What was he supposed to tell her? But at that moment, she padded into the den, carrying moss in her jaws. She dumped it on the floor and shook her tortoiseshell pelt. "It's really wet out there!" she complained.

She caught sight of the herb piles still lying on the floor. "You've barely done anything!" Finchpaw didn't trust himself to speak; his throat was tight. Now, he had disappointed his mentor. He looked into her warm amber eyes guiltily, and she seemed to understand how he was feeling. "You're having trouble remembering them, aren't you?" she meowed gently. Finchpaw just nodded his head.

Amberleaf sighed. "You're doing very well, you know. I've never seen any cat learn herbs so quickly! I just sometimes forget that you haven't been my apprentice for very long." Her eyes brightened. "I know!" she exclaimed, and she dashed off into a thick gorse bush. When she returned, she was carrying a thick book under her chin and laid it down in front of her apprentice. "Here, this should help."

Finchpaw was confused. How would reading a book help him? "This book lists every herb known to medicine cat, as well as all poisons," she added, as though she had read his thoughts. "Why don't you read that; maybe it will help you."

Touched by his mentor's kindness, Finchpaw mumbled "Thanks, Amberleaf." He settled down, and started reading...

**PLANTS USED IN THE FOREST AND LAKE TERRITORIES BY CATS**

_**Herbs**_

**Alder bark  
><strong>Description: Bark of the alder tree  
>Location: Grows mainly in boggy, wet terrain<br>Usage: For tooth pain  
>Effect: Eases toothaches<p>

**Beech Leaves  
><strong>Description: Large broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely-toothed  
>Location: Grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged<br>Usage: For carrying other herbs  
>Effect: None<p>

**Bindweed  
><strong>Description: Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet-shaped flowers  
>Location: Grows almost anywhere<br>Usage: Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place  
>Effect: Unknown<p>

**Blackberry Leaves  
><strong>Description: Leaves from the prickly blackberry bush  
>Location: Almost anywhere; they are very hardy plants<br>Usage: Chewed into a pulp  
>Effect: Eases the swelling of bee stings<p>

**Borage Leaves  
><strong>Description: It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves  
>Location: Grows best in forests<br>Usage: It is chewed and eaten by nursing queens  
>Effect: It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers<p>

**Burdock Root  
><strong>Description: Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves  
>Location: Best in dry areas<br>Usage: The root is dug up, the soil washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp  
>Effect: Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites<p>

**Burnet  
><strong>Description: Has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges and large clusters of small flower buds on top  
>Location: Usually found in dry grassy meadows<br>Usage: A travelling herb  
>Effect: Keeps a cat's strength up<p>

**Catchweed  
><strong>Description: A plant with fuzzy green balls on long stems  
>Location: It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation<br>Usage: The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are  
>Effect: Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin<p>

**Catmint  
><strong>Description: A leafy and delicious-smelling plant  
>Location: Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders often catch during leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough<p>

**Celandine  
><strong>Description: Yellow flower with four petals  
>Location: Grows best in forest territory<br>Usage: Juice is trickled into the eye  
>Effect: Soothes damaged eyes<p>

**Chamomile  
><strong>Description: A small white flower with a large yellow centre  
>Location: Can be found in Twoleg gardens<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also used as a strengthening travelling herb<p>

**Chervil  
><strong>Description: A sweet-smelling plant with large fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The roots are knobbly and brown  
>Location: It can be found in dry, rocky areas<br>Usage: Chewed to extract the juice from the leaves or root  
>Effect: For infected wounds (leaves) and bellyache (roots). Can also be used during kitting<p>

**Chickweed  
><strong>Description: Tall-stemmed plants with fat, almond-shaped leaves  
>Location: Can be found in moist, rocky areas<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Treats greencough, though catmint is often preferred<p>

**Cobwebs  
><strong>Description: Long, thin, shiny strands, spun into a web by spiders. Very common  
>Location: Everywhere<br>Usage: Press over wound  
>Effect: To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones<p>

**Coltsfoot  
><strong>Description: A flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions. Grow best in newleaf  
>Location: Grows well in moist areas<br>Usage: Leaves chewed into a pulp  
>Effect: Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads.<p>

**Comfrey Root  
><strong>Description: Tangy-smelling plant with large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white or purple, and have black roots  
>Location: Damp, grassy places<br>Usage: Roots are chewed into a poultice  
>Effect: Repairs broken bones and soothes wounds, also used on wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or to treat inflammation on stiff joints<p>

**Daisy leaves  
><strong>Description: Thick, dark green, oval-shaped leaves  
>Location: Almost everywhere<br>Usage: Chewed into a paste  
>Effect: Eases the pain of aching joints and is also a travelling herb<p>

**Dandelion  
><strong>Description: Common yellow-flowered plant with long hollow stems  
>Location: Almost everywhere<br>Usage: The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed  
>Effect: Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. The leaves can be chewed to act as a painkiller<p>

**Dock  
><strong>Description: Common large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste  
>Location: Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas<br>Usage: Chewed up and applied to scratches  
>Effect: Soothes scratches, although can sting when applied. Also soothes sore pads<p>

**Fennel  
><strong>Description: Thin, spiky leaves  
>Location: Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the seacoast and on riverbanks  
>Usage: Stalks are broken and the juice squeezed into the receiver's mouth<br>Effect: Helps pain in the hips

**Feverfew  
><strong>Description: Small bush with flowers resembling daisies. Has a sharp tangy smell and small, soft leaves  
>Location: Grows best along the water<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Reduces body temperatures for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially headaches<p>

**Goldenrod  
><strong>Description: A tall plant with bright yellow flowers  
>Location: Grows well on moors<br>Usage: Chewed into a poultice  
>Effect: Good for healing wounds<p>

**Heather Nectar  
><strong>Description: Nectar found in bell-shaped flowers  
>Location: Best grown in shady areas<br>Usage: Included in herbal mixtures  
>Effect: Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixture<p>

**Honey  
><strong>Description: A sweet, golden-coloured liquid made by bees  
>Location: In honeycomb or bees' nests up trees<br>Usage: Eaten or given by moss soaked in it  
>Effect: Soothes infections, smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing and gives energy<p>

**Horsetail  
><strong>Description: A tall, bristly-stemmed plant, referred to with fleshy stalks  
>Location: Any marshy area<br>Usage: Chewed to a poultice and applied to wounds  
>Effect: Treats infections and stops bleeding<p>

**Ivy Leaf  
><strong>Description: Leaves from the ivy vine  
>Location: Found in numerous places<br>Usage: To store other herbs in  
>Effect: None<p>

**Juniper Berries  
><strong>Description: Purple-blue berries from the dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bush  
>Location: Grows in places which are not wet<br>Usage: Chewed and eaten  
>Effect: Soothes bellyaches, gives strength and helps troubled breathing<p>

**Lamb's Ear  
><strong>Description: Soft, fuzzy green plant  
>Location: Commonly found in mountainous areas<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Gives a cat strength<p>

**Lavender  
><strong>Description: A small purple flowering plant  
>Location: Grows in Twoleg gardens. Can also be found in sunny spots or gravelly soil<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Cures fevers and chills. Also a herb used to hide the scent of death<p>

**Mallow Leaves  
><strong>Description: Large, fuzzy three-nubbed leaves from a flowering shrub; sweet rose scent  
>Location: Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Soothes bellyache<p>

**Marigold  
><strong>Description: A low-growing yellow flower; yellow to bright orange  
>Location: Near water<br>Usage: Petals or leaves chewed into a poultice. Juice can be used as well  
>Effect: Stops infection and bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints<p>

**Mint  
><strong>Description: Downy, serrated leaves ranging from green to purple and yellow in colour. Flowers are small and purple or white in colour  
>Location: In shady but dry areas<br>Usage: Rubbed on a dead body  
>Effect: Hides the scent of death<p>

**Mouse Bile  
><strong>Description: Extracted from the liver of a mouse. Mouse bile is foul-smelling and stored by soaking moss in it.  
>Location: Inside mice<br>Usage: Dabbed onto ticks; the only known remedy to get rid of them  
>Effect: Makes the ticks drop off, but paws should be washed in a stream after using<p>

**Oak Leaves  
><strong>Description: Round, ruffled leaves  
>Location: All over the forest floor and collected in leaf-fall<br>Usage: Unknown, but they are stored in a dry place  
>Effect: Stops infection from setting in<p>

**Parsley  
><strong>Description: A long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves. Has a sharp scent and tastes cold and fresh  
>Location: Grows best in moist, well-drained soil, with full sun<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Stops a queen's milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore or if she is producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache<br>**  
>Poppy Seeds<br>**Description: Tiny, round black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head  
>Location: All over forest<br>Usage: Chewed on  
>Effect: Can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress or soothe pain. Not recommended for nursing queens<p>

**Ragwort Leaves  
><strong>Description: Tall shrub with yellow flowers. Tastes foul to cats  
>Location: Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall<br>Usage: Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints  
>Effect: Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up<p>

**Ragweed  
><strong>Description: Ragged-leaved plant resembling a fern  
>Location: Thought to be commonly found in mountainous areas<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Like lamb's ear, ragweed gives cats extra strength and energy<p>

**Raspberry Leaves  
><strong>Description: Soft to the touch, but with ragged edges  
>Location: Found on raspberry bushes<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Could be a painkiller or used to stop bleeding<p>

**Rosemary  
><strong>Description: Tall, with needle-like leaves and purple flowers  
>Location: In dry, shaded areas<br>Usage: Put on the pelt of a dead to cat to prepare for burial  
>Effect: Hides the scent of death<p>

**Rush  
><strong>Description: It has long, narrow leaves and lavender-coloured head stalks  
>Location: Often grows in infertile soils in a wide range of moisture conditions<br>Usage: Binds broken bones  
>Effect: Helps hold a broken limb in place<p>

**Sorrel  
><strong>Description: Similar to dock, sorrel is used as a travelling herb  
>Location: Can be found near Twoleg nests<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Travelling herb<p>

**Sticks  
><strong>Description: Thin wooden protrusions that grow on and fall from trees  
>Location: Can be found anywhere where there are trees<br>Usage: Cats in pain bite it when other medicine herbs are unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal  
>Effect: Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens who are giving birth<p>

**Stinging Nettle  
><strong>Description: It has green, spiny seeds  
>Location: All over the forest<br>Usage: The seeds are eaten by a cat who has swallowed poison, or the leaves can be chewed into a poultice for a wound  
>Effect: Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. It can also be mixed with comfrey to heal broken bones and helps with wounds.<p>

**Sweet Sedge  
><strong>Description: Thick green stem with long buds at the top  
>Location: Grows all through leaf-bare. Commonly found near streams or in damp areas<br>Usage: The sap is swallowed  
>Effect: Eases infection<p>

**Tansy  
><strong>Description: The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves and a very sweet and strong scent, making it very good for disguising a cat's scent  
>Location: Found in the forest and near Twoleg places<br>Usage: To be consumed, but only in small doses  
>Effect: Cures coughs, wounds and poisons. Also stops cats from getting greencough and soothes throats<p>

**Tormentil  
><strong>Description: It has a strong, aromatic scent and a sharp taste  
>Location: Found in cool or cold areas, but other types can be found in Twoleg gardens<br>Usage: Chewed and put on a wound  
>Effect: Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison<p>

**Thyme  
><strong>Description: Small, delicate, thick, sticky leaves with a fresh tang  
>Location: Best in hot, sunny locations<br>Usage: Leaves can be chewed on  
>Effect: Calms nervousness, anxiety and cats who are in shock<p>

**Travelling Herbs  
><strong>Description: A mixture of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet  
>Location: Prepared by medicine cats<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Gives cats more energy and strength, as well as stopping them from getting hungry for a long time<p>

**Watermint  
><strong>Description: A green, leafy plant  
>Location: Usually found in streams or damp earth<br>Usage: It is usually chewed into a pulp and then eaten  
>Effect: Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache<p>

**Wild Garlic  
><strong>Description: Due to its strong smell, it is good for hiding the scent of a certain clan, and disguising cats on raids  
>Location: Shady undergrowth<br>Usage: Rolled in  
>Effect: Prevents infection, especially rat bites<p>

**Willow Bark  
><strong>Description: Bark of the willow tree  
>Location: Near Twoleg gardens<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Eases pain<p>

**Willow Leaves  
><strong>Description: Leaves of the willow tree  
>Location: Near Twoleg gardens<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Stops vomiting<p>

**Wintergreen  
><strong>Description: Easily identifiable by its red berries  
>Location: Oak-pine woods and sandy to sub-alpine places<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Treats wounds and some poisons<p>

**Yarrow  
><strong>Description: A white-flowering plant  
>Location: Rocky and sunny areas<br>Usage: Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation  
>Effect: Extracts poison from wounds and will make cats vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and heal cracked pads<p>

_**Poisons**_

**Deathberries  
><strong>Description: Red berries from the dark-leaved poisonous yew bush  
>Location: On a yew bush<br>Usage: Sometimes used to kill other cats by making them eat it. Is also used in extreme cases to relieve a cat from painful suffering  
>Effect: Kills a cat within minutes of consummation<p>

**Deadly Nightshade  
><strong>Description: A small shrub with faintly scented, bell-shaped flowers that are purple tinged with green in colour. Berries are shiny and black in colour  
>Location: Moist, shady places. Often grows in soils which are rich in limestone<br>Usage: To kill a cat who cannot be saved quickly  
>Effect: Poisonous<p>

**Foxglove Seeds  
><strong>Description: Tiny blacks seeds from the bell-shaped flower of the foxglove plant  
>Location: Almost anywhere, especially in temperate regions<br>Usage: Used to treat the heart  
>Effect: They can easily cause heart paralysis and death<p>

**Holly Berries  
><strong>Description: Red berries with no medicinal value from the holly plant, which has spiny dark-green leaves  
>Location: Forests<br>Usage: Eaten  
>Effect: Dangerous to kits if consumed, although not nearly so bad as deathberries<p>

**Water Hemlock  
><strong>Description: Green or white flowers with petals in umbrella-shaped clusters  
>Location: Wet, marshy areas<br>Usage: Unknown  
>Effect: Causes foaming at the mouth and writhing. It is the most deadly plant to cats apart from deathberries<p>

**THE END**

Finchpaw put down the book. _Wow! _he thought. _That really helped! I never even knew some of those herbs existed! _Shutting the book, he suddenly realised how tired he was. Yawning, he curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**So yeah, I hope that this helps you as much as it did Finchpaw! By the way, both he and Amberleaf are characters in my fanficton, so please check it out! It's my first one! And I know that cats don't have books; I just thought that this would be the best way to display the information. I do not write stories with human objects in them! I hope this will let you know the right herbs in all situations, whether you are a medicine cat or a writer!**


	2. Clan and Tribe Terminology

**Okay people! I'm back with a new entry for my Clan guide. Seeing as 10 people voted on my poll, I decided to continue this! Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to vote; I never expected so many votes! **

**Right. So I decided that my next entry would describe Clan terminology, something which many authors struggle with. Let's go!**

Flicking through 'Warriors' fanfictions, Snowfeather gave a yowl of frustration. She had spotted yet another author writing "the mouse was only a metre ahead", when it was clear to all that cats don't know what metres are! That author should have used 'a fox-length' or 'two rabbit-lengths' or something the Clans know of.

Hissing under her breath, the snowy white cat decided to settle down and start typing up a Word document on Clan terms. Pausing every so often to check what the Warriors Wiki said, or checking for story updates, Snowfeather finally completed her document.

Deciding that this should not be solely for personal use, she uploaded it onto her fanfiction account, as a new chapter of her 'Guide to the Clans' story.

And here it is...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CLAN TERMINOLOGY<br>**Here is the full list of Clan terminology, comprising of some 109 items.

**General Terminology**

**Carrionplace:** A Twoleg dump in the Forest Territories that in human language is called the North Allerton Amenity Tip. A part of ShadowClan territory that is a last resource for fresh-kill in leaf-bare. It is the cause of the Carrionplace Disease, a disease carried by rats.

**Crowfood **or **crow-food:** A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult (see below).

**Cutter:** A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats.

**Dirt** - Faeces.

**Fresh-kill:** A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile.

**Fourtrees:** A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon.

**Gathering:** The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed.

**Greencough: **Severe chest infection, which can be fatal in elders and young kits.

**Greenleaf Twolegplace:** A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake.

**Halfbridge:** A boat dock; term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in _'Starlight'.  
><em>

**Horseplace **– A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. Often refers to the Horseplace on WindClan's territory, where cats such as Daisy,Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Smoky come from.

**Housefolk: **A house cat's name for its owners.

**Hunting Patrol:** A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers.

**Kittypet: **A domesticated pet cat.

**Loner:** A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory.

**Making dirt:** Defecating.

**Monster **– A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters."

**Moonpool:** The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan.

**Moonstone:** The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan.

**Mouse-brain: **A cat who is not very smart.

**Mouse-brained: ** Not a smart idea/thing to do.

**Mouse-dung: **An insult; stronger than mouse-brain, but less offensive than fox-dung or fox-heart. May also be used as an exclamation of frustration.

**Mothermouth:** The opening to the cave where the Moonstone is/was located.

**Nofurs: **another word for Twolegs (humans)

**Rogue:** A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries.

**Sharing tongues:** Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening.

**She-cat:** A female cat.

**She-kit:** A female kit.

**Silver boulder:** A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins.

**Silverpelt:** The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan.

**Silverthorn:** Barbed wire.

**Smooth boulder-thing:** Twoleg ball.

**Snowmelt:** A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow.

**Soft boulder:** A pillow or cushion.

**Sun-drown-place:** An ocean to the west of the Clans' territories; where the sun sets.

**Thunderpath** – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. Windover Road separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake.

**Tom/tomcat** - A male cat.

**Tom-kit**- a male kit.

**Tree-eater** – A bulldozer.

**Twoleg **– The Clans' word for humans.

**Twoleg kit **– A human child.

**Twoleg nest**– A human's house.

**Twolegplace **– A town, city, or village where Twolegs live.

**Upwalkers: **Another word for humans.

**Whitecough: **Mild chest infection.

**Times  
><strong>

**Newleaf:** The season of spring.  
><strong>Greenleaf:<strong> The season of summer.  
><strong>Leaf-fall:<strong> The season of autumn/fall.  
><strong>Leaf-bare:<strong> The season of winter.  
><strong>Moon:<strong> The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month.  
><strong>Moonhigh:<strong> When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight.  
><strong>Moonrise:<strong> The time when the moon rises.  
><strong>Full Moon: <strong>When the moon is full; the time when Gatherings take place.  
><strong>Half-moon:<strong> About two weeks, half a month; the time when medicine cats gather at the Moonstone/Moonpool to communicate with their ancestors.  
><strong>Quarter-moon:<strong> About a week.  
><strong>Sunhigh:<strong> The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon.  
><strong>Sunrise:<strong> One day in cat time (i.e. _One sunrise ago_).  
><strong>Season:<strong> A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year.  
><strong>Heartbeat:<strong> A split second.  
><strong>Claw-moon:<strong> When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon.  
><strong>Sundown: <strong>Dusk.  
><strong>Sunup - <strong>Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol."

**Distances  
><strong>

**Fox-length **- About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm)  
><strong>Kittenstep<strong> or **kitstep **- About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm)  
><strong>Tail-length <strong>- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm)  
><strong>Rabbit hop<strong> or **rabbit length **- About a foot and a half away. (45 cm)  
><strong>Mouse-length<strong> - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm)  
><strong>Pawstep<strong> - About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm)  
><strong>Tree-length<strong> - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m)

**Insults**

**As much use as a dead fox: ** indicating that the recipient is useless.  
><strong>(You've got) bees in your brain: <strong>Insult meaning a cat not making sense.  
><strong>(You're) crazier than a fox in a fit: <strong>An insult used to describe a cat who is acting crazily.  
><strong>Crowfood: <strong>A harsh insult comparing the cat on the receiving end to rotting prey. Alternatively, it could suggest that they eat it (i.e. crowfood-eater)  
><strong>Drypaw: <strong>An insult used mainly in RiverClan, indicating a cat who doesn't like getting their paws wet.  
><strong>Fish-brain: <strong>A friendly (yet harsh) insult. The severity is decided by the tone of voice. Used mainly in RiverClan  
><strong>Fishface, fishfur or fish-breath: <strong>An insult used against RiverClan warriors.  
><strong>Flea-brain: <strong>A friendly (yet harsh) insult. The severity is decided by the tone of voice.  
><strong>Fox-heartFox-hearted: **A harsh insult meaning cruel and cold-hearted or evil.  
><strong>Furball: <strong>A friendly (yet harsh) insult. The severity is decided by the tone of voice.  
><strong>Minnow-brain: <strong>A friendly (yet harsh) insult. The severity is decided by the tone of voice. Used in RiverClan.  
><strong>Mouse-brain: <strong>A friendly (yet harsh) insult. The severity is decided by the tone of voice.  
><strong>Mouse-hearted: <strong>An insult meaning a coward.  
><strong>Pain in the tail: <strong>A cat who is irritating or lazy.  
><strong>Scaredy-mouse: <strong>An expression similar to the human 'scaredy-cat', but in cat terms.  
><strong>Scaredy-sparrow: <strong>An expression similar to the human 'scaredy-cat', but in cat terms.  
><strong>Snake-heartSnake-hearted: **Similar to 'fox-heart/fox-hearted'.  
><strong>Snake-tongue: <strong>An insult indicating that the recipient is cold and unfair  
><strong>Rabbit-chasers:<strong> An insult used against WindClan.  
><strong>You huntfight like a kittypet: **An expression insulting a cat who hunts/fight poorly.

**Exclamations**

**Frog-dung: **An exclamation of annoyance or disbelief (i.e. after missing an easy catch, a cat might say "Frog dung!", or a cat might say "That's frog-dung!")  
><strong>Fox-dung: <strong>An exclamation of annoyance or disbelief (i.e. after missing an easy catch, a cat might say "Fox dung!", or a cat might say "That's fox-dung!")  
><strong>Great StarClan! : <strong>An exclamation signifying extreme anger or surprise.  
><strong>Hare-dung: <strong>An exclamation of annoyance or disbelief (i.e. after missing an easy catch, a cat might say "Hare dung!", or a cat might say "That's hare-dung!")  
><strong>How in Silverpelt? : <strong>An expression similar to the human "How in the world?"  
><strong>When hedgehogs fly: <strong>Exclamation showing certain disbelief that an even will occur; similar to the human "When pigs fly."  
><strong>Mouse-dung! : <strong>An exclamation of annoyance or disbelief (i.e. after missing an easy catch, a cat might say "Mouse dung!", or a cat might say "That's mouse-dung!")  
><strong>StarClan's kits! : <strong>Used to show extreme surprise or disbelief.  
><strong>That's a load of badger droppings! : <strong>A harsh exclamation saying that something is nonsense.  
><strong>What in StarClan's name? : <strong>Similar to the human "What on Earth?"

**Phrases**

**Easy as swallowing a minnow: **A term used in RiverClan meaning that something is extremely easy.  
><strong>Frog-dirt and fish-guts : <strong>Used to describe bad luck (i.e. "Frog-dirt and fish-guts! I ruined it!").  
><strong>(IThey) Don't give a mousetail: **An expression showing that a cat does not care.  
><strong>Like LionClanTigerClan:** Showing that a cat does something very fiercely or very well.  
><strong>Make dirt: <strong>To use the bathroom; or go to the dirtplace, in warrior terms.  
><strong>Sorry catches no preyfills no bellies: **Meaning that, although cats can be sorry, they can't change what happened in the past. Can be used literally too.  
><strong>Tabbies don't change their stripes:<strong> A phrase that can be used as an insult, meaning that a cat can't change their nature.  
><strong>Thistles and thorns:<strong> Used to describe bad luck (i.e. "Thistles and thorns! I ruined it!").  
><strong>Who made dirt in hisher fresh-kill: **A phrase describing a cat who has become moody or cranky suddenly.  
><strong>Who ruffled hisher fur? : **Similar to the human "Who got under his/her skin?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER TERMINOLOGY<span>**

The Tribe of Rushing Water also have their own terminology, though we know fewer of their phrases than those of the Clans. This list comprises of only 6 items (so a 103 item difference between the number of Clan phrases compared to Tribe phrases, if any cat was interested).

**Beetle-brain:** a friendly insult (mouse-brain, hare-brain, fish-brain, frog-brain etc.)  
><strong>Caught-prey: <strong>A dead prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption (fresh-kill)  
><strong>Time of Freed Water:<strong> The season of spring (new-leaf)  
><strong>Time of Frozen Water: <strong>The season of winter (leaf-bare)  
><strong>Tribe of Endless Hunting: <strong>The Tribe's ancestors (similar to StarClan)  
><strong>Giving of close comfort: <strong>Acts of cats grooming each other (sharing tongues)

You will notice that the seasons of summer and autumn/fall are not on this list. This is because the Tribe names for these seasons are not mentioned in the series. However, if you are to invent names for these seasons, they should be something like '**The Time of ... Water**'. I think of summer as **The Time of Flowing Water** and autumn/fall as **The Time of Falling Water**, but that's just what I think. You're welcome to give summer and autumn/fall any name that you want as long as it makes sense.

**I hope that you all know have a better understanding and knowledge of Clan terms! Next chapter will be about Clan positions, Clan ceremonies and places in camp!**


	3. Position, Ceremonies and Places in Camp

**Hey all! **

**Here I am, back with the newest installation of 'A Guide to the Clans', with the promised chapter of Clan ceremonies, positions held within the Clan and places in camp. **

**As I am not allowed to upload a chapter with no story content, please forgive me for my little prelude. If you can simply not be bothered to read it, skip it. It's simply there for the sake of formalities. However, if you want to read it because it makes you laugh or something, who am I to stop you?**

Previously, Snowfeather had thought that it was surely clear to all what the solution to not knowing a Clan ceremony was. Now, however, she was feeling like it wasn't quite so obvious. Maybe it was due to the sad demise of Common Sense (see her profile for the funeral speech), or maybe authors were too lazy to do the logical and, what Snowfeather thought to be the obvious, thing.

Scrolling through FanFiction archive, drinking a can of Clawke (or was it Pawpsi?), she stumbled across yet another story with an incorrect Clan ceremony, and let out a soft growl of frustration. Surely, even if authors were too lazy to go and pick up a Warriors books and look through it to find the ceremony, or didn't posses any of the books, they could still look it up on the Warriors Wikia, couldn't they?

After pausing to leave a review, stating that would the author be so kind as to include the proper ceremony words in their fanfiction, the snowy white she-cat clicked to a random chapter in the story. Upon reading it, she let out another growl. _Why_, oh _why_, couldn't authors check their work for errors? Anyone could tell that it was the '_camp_ entrance', not the '_clamp_ entrance'! And was it not common sense for a queen who was only a few sunrises away from giving birth to not go on a hunting patrol?

Closing the internet, though the errors in the story still irritated her, she opened yet another Word document, so as to inform all the readers of 'A Guide to the Clans' of the correct ceremonies, ranks, and places in a Clan.

After putting the last full stop* in place and checking her work through, Snowfeather saved her latest chapter and uploaded it onto .

It reads as follows:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clan Positions<strong>

Though you are probably all familiar with the ranks within a Clan, let me just refresh your memories for you, so as not to progress and find that you are all completely befuddled by my waffling. Here they are:

**Leader  
>Deputy<br>Medicine cat  
>Medicine cat apprentice<br>Warrior  
>Apprentice<br>Queen  
>Kit<br>Elder**

Let me just remind you of the rough ages of each category.

**Leader: **Difficult to describe, as there is no specific age rule as to when a cat becomes leader. However, given the fact that a cat must be a warrior (see below), and must have mentored at least one apprentice, we will go by the assumption of at least 25 moons, and even that is very unlikely.

**Deputy:** Again, difficult to determine, but they must have trained at least one apprentice, so again, at least 25 moons. A deputy automatically becomes leader after the previous leader's death, as is decreed by StarClan. The deputy is usually the one who sends out patrols, as opposed to the leader.

**Medicine Cat:** From when they finish their training, and have become a full medicine cat in the eyes of StarClan, to their death (usually) or retirement (rare).

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **From 6 moons until they are accepted as full medicine cats in the eyes of StarClan, which is usually around 16 - 19 moons, remaining as apprentices for 10 – 13 moons. **[1]**

**Warrior: **A cat is made a warrior after passing their warrior assessment and receiving their full warrior name. An apprentice is usually made a warrior around 14 – 17 moons, and will remain a warrior until their death, or until they become an elder. At around 65 moons, a cat will become a senior warrior, and will be, generally, treated with more respect. The leader may discuss serious matter with senior warriors, as they have the greatest amount of experience and have the most wisdom.

**Apprentice: **From 6 moons **[2] **until they pass their warrior assessment and receive their warrior name, usually around 14 – 17 moons, with the apprenticeship lasting 8 – 11 moons. **[3]**

**Queen: **Queens are she-cats who live in the nursery while expecting or nursing kits. Most cats (i.e. Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Whitewing) are only temporary inhabitants of the nursery, staying there while heavily pregnant until their kits are apprenticed, others (i.e. Daisy, Ferncloud) stay in the nursery permanently, choosing to help raise the kits of other queens and teaching them about the ways of Clan life, instead of returning to the warriors den and continuing with warrior duties.

**Kit: **Until apprenticed at 6 moons (see [2]), kits remain in the nursery with their mothers for the first few sunrises. After that, they explore the camp, visit the elders' den for stories and play in camp, but they are forbidden from leaving camp, though many a kit has tried to sneak away.

**Elder: **When a warrior is unable to continue with warrior duties, either due to age or injury, they will join the elders' den. If retiring due to old age, a warrior will retire at around 90 moons (approx. 7.5 years), though some cats carry on going until around 112 moons (approx. 9.3 years).

**[1]**** Note:** even if they have received their full medicine cat name, a medicine cat apprentice will not become the Clan's full medicine cat until the death or retirement of the previous medicine cat. There may only be two medicine cats in the Clan at any one time: one medicine cat and one apprentice.  
><strong>[2]<strong>** Note:** Some kits may have their apprentice ceremony held back by one or two moons due to serious misbehaviour.  
><strong>[3] <strong>**Note:**Some cats (e.g. Firestar and Greystripe) have had their warrior ceremonies at 12 moons, but this is earlier than most.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ceremonies<strong>

There are quite a number of Clan ceremonies, but I will list them all here:

**Kit to warrior apprentice  
>Kit to medicine cat apprentice<br>Warrior apprentice to warrior  
>Medicine cat apprentice to medicine cat<br>Warrior to elder  
>Warrior to deputy<br>Deputy to leader (nine lives ceremony)  
>Dying apprentice ceremony<br>Name changing ceremony**

For all my examples, I use will Whitekit/paw/warrior name/etc.

_**Kit to warrior apprentice**_

**Leader: **Whitekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Seedfern. I hope/trust that Seedfern will pass down all she knows to you.  
><em>(Whitepaw and Seedfern touch noses as the Clan chants "Whitepaw, Whitepaw!")<em>

Minor changes can be made, such as:  
><strong>Leader: <strong>... Seedfern, you were excellently mentored by Stormbreeze, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Whitepaw.  
><strong>Leader:<strong> ... Seedfern, you mentored Sparrowflight excellently, and I know that you will do the same for young Whitepaw.  
><strong>Leader: <strong>... Seedfern, you are an excellent hunter/fighter/etc., and I trust that you will pass these skills on to Whitepaw.  
><strong>Leader: ... <strong>Seedfern, you had proved yourself to be patient/kind/etc.**[1]**, and I hope you will teach Whitepaw to be the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kit to medicine cat apprentice<br>**Part 1 (in camp):_

**Medicine cat: **Cats of (Clan), as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown caring/wisdom/etc. Your next medicine cat will be Whitepaw.  
><strong>Leader:<strong> Whitepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Breezefrost?  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> I do.  
><strong>Medicine cat: <strong>Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moostone/Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before of the other medicine cats.  
><strong>Leader: <strong>The good wishes of all the Clan/of all of (insert Clan) go with you.

_Part 2 (At the Moonstone/pool):_

**Medicine cat:** Whitepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?

**Apprentice: **It is.

**Medicine cat: **Then come forward.

**Medicine cat:** Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will.  
><em>Whitepaw apprentice touches her nose to the Moonstone or drinks from the Moonpool. Then Breezefrost and Whitepaw lie down and have a dream from StarClan.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warrior apprentice to warrior<strong>_

**Leader: **I, leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.  
><strong>Leader:<strong> Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?  
><strong>Apprentice:<strong> I do.  
><strong>Leader: <strong>Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your (full) warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Whiteflower. StarClan honours your intelligence and loyalty **[1]**, and we welcome you as a full warrior or ThunderClan.  
><em>(The leader rests her muzzle on Whiteflower's head, and Whiteflower then licks her shoulder, before the Clan chants, "Whiteflower, Whiteflower!" Whiteflower then sits a silent vigil that night, guarding the camp)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Medicine cat apprentice to medicine cat<strong>_

_At the Moonstone/pool_

**Medicine Cat: **I, Breezefrost, medicine cat of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clans for many moons.  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong> Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?  
><strong>Medicine cat apprentice:<strong> I do.  
><strong>Medicine cat: <strong>Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whiteflower. StarClan honours your faith and determination, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of (Clan).  
><em>(Breezefrost then rests his muzzle on top of Whiteflower's head, and she licks his shoulder in return. Then the medicine cats call out, "Whiteflower, Whiteflower!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warrior to elder<strong>_

**Leader: **Whiteflower, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and to go and join the elders?  
><strong>Warrior:<strong> It is.  
><strong>Leader:<strong> Your Clan honours you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest.  
><em>The Clan calls out, "Whiteflower, Whiteflower!" and Whiteflower joins the elders in their den.)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warrior to deputy<strong>_

**Leader: **I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors/spirit of previous deputy's name (if dead) may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of (Clan)/(Clan)'s new deputy is Whiteflower.  
><em>(The Clan calls out, "Whiteflower, Whiteflower!")<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deputy to leader<br>**(The deputy goes to the Moonstone/Moonpool and touches their nose to the Moonstone/drinks water from the Moonpool, before dreaming with StarClan. For a period of time, they cannot move, as the old life as being stripped away.)_

**Life-Giver: **_(touches the top of the new leader's head with their nose)_ With this life, I give you (gift) **[2]**. Use it well _(stating reason for life)._ **[3]  
><strong>_This is then repeated 8 more times, so the new leader has 9 lives._ **[4]  
>Previous Leader: <strong>_(After the last life has been given)_ I hail you by your new name, Whitestar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of (Clan). Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.  
><em>(The StarClan cats then call, "Whitestar, Whitestar!")<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dying apprentice ceremony<strong>_

**Leader: **I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Whiteflower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name Changing Ceremony<strong>_

**Leader: ** Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name of the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Whiteflower, for (description of reason).

**[1]** **Note:** The full list of used virtues is as follows: bravery, courage, cleverness, determination, energy, enterprise, enthusiasm, fighting skills, forethought, honesty, independence, initiative, intelligence, kindness, loyalty, patience, skill, skill in battle (battle skills), speed, spirit, strength, thoughtfulness, warmth, and wisdom.  
><strong>[2]<strong>**Note:** Some of the gifts given are: bravery, compassion, courage, endurance, faith, forgiveness, forethought, hope, humour, judgement, justice, love, mercy, mentoring, patience, pride, respect, trust, understanding and wisdom.  
><strong>[3]<strong>** Note: **Almost all cats will add their own personal speech, relating to their relationship with the new leader or about their own life. It is usual for the life-giving cats to mean something special to the new leader, but that is not always the case.  
><strong>[4]<strong> **Note:** In the rare event that the previous leader does not die, but leaves the Clan (like Pinestar) or retires, the number of lives they have left are deducted from the next leader's lives.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Camp<strong>

The definition of a camp in Clan terms is:

_A site where a Clan makes their permanent home._

It is where Clan cats sleep, eat, meet, bring fresh-kill, injured cats are healed, report to the Clan leader or deputy, receive orders, share tongues and have ceremonies. The elders, queens and kits stay in camp, but apprentices and warriors leave the camp for their respective duties. The Clan leader and deputy also leave the camp. The medicine cats will leave camp to go to the Moonpool, to gatherings and to gather herbs.

_**Location**_

Here are the main criteria a Clan camp has to fulfil:

It should be hard to attack and easy to defend  
>It must be large enough to have room for all the cats in the Clan<br>It must be at a safe distance from any Twoleg nests, Thunderpaths or Twoleg paths, and protected from any other dangers  
>It should have a nearby source of water, or even one in the camp<br>It must have places for a warriors' den, elders' den, apprentices' den, nursery, medicine cat den and a leader's den

It should be noted that, while WindClan cat prefer to sleep outside under the stars, even they need places to shelter in bad weather.

Camps should also have some form of natural protection against outsiders, either in the form of water, stone or plants. These barriers also shelter cats from the weather. There is one main entrance, as well as a dirtplace tunnel, at the end of which is the dirtplace. In addition to any natural defences, warriors patrol the outside and guard the camp entrance day and night.

_**Structure  
><strong>_**Main Clearing**

Each camp has some form of a large, open space in their camp, where cats share tongues, eat fresh-kill, talk to each other, receive orders and gather for Clan meetings. Within the clearing, there is the fresh-kill pile, where fresh-kill is deposited, as well as a place slightly higher than the ground (e.g. a large rock or the branch of a tree) where the Clan leader addresses the Clan.

**Dens: **Dens are where cats go to recover, rest and sleep. They are in sheltered locations with nests inside, with moss, bracken, the wool of sheep, feathers or ferns used as bedding. It is one of the jobs of an apprentice to change the bedding from the nests, and to tidy the dens up. The different dens in a Clan are:

**The nursery: **The den where queens and kits reside. Usually the best protected den.

**The warriors' den: **The den where warriors and the Clan deputy sleep. Senior warriors sleep in the middle, where it is the warmest, and younger warriors sleep on the edges.

**The apprentices' den: **The den shared by all of the warrior apprentices.

**The medicine cat's den: **The den where the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice sleep, as well as being the place where herbs and moss are stored. There is also space for severely ill or injured cats to sleep before they can return to their own dens.

**The elders' den: **The den where the elders sleep and tell stories to kits, or any cat willing to listen. It is usually the second-best protested den.

**The leader's den: **The den where the leader lives. Usually the nicest den, this is where the leader spends his thinking time. Some leaders spend a lot of time here, reflecting in peace, while others prefer to be out and about, going on patrols with their Clan and taking more time in the running of the Clan.

_**Other Places in Camp**_

**Dirtplace:** The place where cats go to make dirt, reached by the dirtplace tunnel. Crowfood and bones are dumped there too.

**Burial Place: **A place in camp where the dead are buried, after their vigil has been sat.

* * *

><p>*What all you Americans seem to know as a period<p>

Snowfeather sat back and admired her handiwork. She watched the screen for a little while longer, waiting for the reviews to come in.

**And that, my friends, is the end of today's chapter on Clan ceremonies, ranks and places in camp. If you enjoyed, or found this useful, please add it to your favourites or follow it!**

**Next up will be names and colours of pelts, and possibly something else, depending on the length of the chapter.**

**For now, this is goodbye until next time, but don't forget to leave a review! You can give suggestions about what I should include for this essential guide if you have any ideas.**

**Snowfeather, over and out.**


End file.
